Bian
| birth_place = | occupation = Singer | group_debut = September 16, 2019 (ANS) | solo_debut = | years = 2019-present | agency = ANS Entertainment (current) H&I Entertainment (former) | height = | weight = | blood = OTwitter: Bian profile | associated = ANS MIDNIGHT }}Bian (비안) is a South Korean singer under ANS Entertainment. She is a member, vocalist and dancer of the eight-member girl group ANS. She was also a former pre-debut member of the girl group MIDNIGHT. Career In February 2019, H&I Entertainment introduced Bian, then known by her real name, Jiwon, as a member of their upcoming girl group, MIDNIGHT, through a '2018 BEST solo singer medley' dance cover posted on their Youtube channel.Allkpop: MIDNIGHT's new member Jiwon makes first appearance in '2018 Solo Medley' dance cover On April 8 & 9, H&I introduced to two trainees to replace three members who have departed from their group line up, one of whom was Bian.Bian on Instagram: Girl Group's Flooded MV behind Four months later, on August 12, 2019, Bian was revealed as the first upcoming member of the girl group ANS under ANS Entertainment.Twitter: Introducing first member Bian She made her official debut with the girl group on September 16, 2019 with their debut digital single album, "Boom Boom".Sports Donga: ANS, 9월 정식 데뷔…청순 걸크러시 예고Twitter: ANS Boom Boom teaser image, album will be released September 16YouTube: ANS - BOOM BOOM (붐붐) music video On October 6, ANS Entertainment released a ballad duet, "Lean On Me", featuring Bian and Royeon.[MV Royeon(로연) (ANS), Bian(비안) (ANS) _ Lean On M] Discography Collaborations * "Lean On Me" (with Royeon) (2019) Trivia * She is in charge of being the main dancer of the team, being quirky, ab building and being a baby wolf. * Her charm points are her snaggletooth, being clumsy, the shape of her lips and eating everything delicious. * Her hobbies are choreography, putting on makeup everyday, going to coin karaokes alone, getting abs, exercising, making Tik-Toks and collecting cosmetics. * Her skills are doing leg splits, arm stretches, cartwheels and wiggling her ears. * She likes sushi, pickled radish, dancing in the mirror alone, twinkly and sparkly things, eating, ANS's members, using accessories and chocolate. * She dislikes curry, ''jajangmyeon'' and decorating her room differently from the other members. * She began dancing at the age of 4.YouTube: The New Spiritual Idol Group 'ANS' and Boom Boom (BoomShakaLaka) - FactInStar Gallery MIDNIGHT J.won MIDNIGHT Project Single Album Vol.1 concept photo 1.png|"Girl Group's Flooded" ANS Bian debut profile photo 1.png|ANS debut profile photo (1) ANS Bian debut profile photo 2.png|ANS debut profile photo (2) ANS Bian debut profile photo 3.png|ANS debut profile photo (3) ANS Bian Boom Boom promo photo 1.png|"Boom Boom" (1) ANS Bian Boom Boom promo photo 2.png|"Boom Boom" (2) ANS Bian Boom Boom promo photo 3.png|"Boom Boom" (3) ANS Say My Name Bian promo photo 2.png|"Say My Name" (1) References Official links * Instagram * TikTok Category:ANS Entertainment Category:Bian Category:ANS Category:Singers Category:Female singers